Ours
by OnlyYouForever
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot for a special young lady's birthday. Prompt: "Will is alive and they are doing things as a couple."


**A/N: Happy Birthday **_**tore-my-yellow-dress! **_**I took your prompt **_**"Will is alive and they are doing things as a couple."**_** and wrote this for you. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The sound of glass shattering against the tile floor pulled her from her orgasmic haze. She had no idea what had fallen or how. Eyes still closed, she smiled when she felt him move between her legs. Slowly, he raised himself up from his knees, leaving wet kisses along her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, until finally he reached her neck.

"What…was…that?" she asked breathlessly, running her hands through his hair.

He playfully nibbled at her neck. "I told you I was hungry." He growled. The laughter that erupted from her made him smile into her neck, before pulling back to smirk at her.

"You fool." She pushed him back a little, trying to jump down from the kitchen counter he had hoisted her onto thirty minutes earlier. "I meant, what fell and broke."

Within seconds he'd closed the space between them again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She moved away, trying to get around him. "Will! Something broke. Let me clean it up before you cut yourself." Sighing in defeat, he lifted her from the counter, placed her on the floor and moved out of her way, revealing the mess behind him. "OH NOOOOO! That was my favorite bowl! How did you manage to do that?" she asked him.

"I didn't do it! That was you!" he replied, defensively. She glared at him. "Leesh, it was right next to you on the counter." Her eyes widened and he winced, realizing his mistake a little too late.

"On the counter? Really? What was it doing there when I specifically asked you to put it in the dining room…TWICE?" she shook her head when he struggled to find an answer he thought would satisfy her and instead settled on a shrug. She wrapped her robe around her, tying the sash tightly to keep it closed and moved toward the closet.

He beat her to it and stood between her and the door. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'll clean it up."

She arched an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll go shower and get dressed." She turned to leave the kitchen.

He was confused. "Wait…why?"

"Food, Will. We don't have any, remember?" He tried to hide his smirk. "We have to go to the grocery store."

"Oh, right. Ok, cool. Hey, I started a list of stuff we-" The door swung behind her as she walked out, leaving him talking to himself. He sighed and shook his head. "Why did you have to forget to move the damn thing?" he asked himself as he started to sweep up the glass.

* * *

They had been driving in silence for ten minutes before he finally said something. "Are you still mad at me?" No answer. He sighed and glanced at her quickly. "Leesh, it's just a bowl. We'll get a new one."

Her head snapped in his direction. "It's not just a bowl, Will. It was a housewarming gift from Diane." Noticing that he failed to make the connection, she looked away before continuing. "It was…the first thing that belonged to both of us. It wasn't mine, or yours. It was ours." Her tone was noticeably softer.

Feeling the tension dissipate, he reached over and took her hand in his. "I didn't realize that. I'm sorry, baby." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Look." He sighed. "There's a mall across from the grocery store that has a home store; Bloomingdale's or something. Let's go in there to find a new one or something that we both like." He suggested. "That ok with you?" She nodded. He kissed her hand again and entwined their fingers, refusing to let go.

He pulled into the parking structure, found a spot and parked. Before opening his door, he glanced at her and smiled. She watched him through the window with a look of curiosity as he made his way to her side and opened her door. "Did I miss something? Why are you smirking?"

Closing her door behind her, he shrugged. "You're cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting." She responded quietly.

Chuckling, he entwined their hands again and guided her to the entrance. As he checked the directory, she glanced around. "Honey, you know, Zach and Grace will be home in less than a month."

"Uh-huh." He mumbled in response.

"Followed by our families and then our friends for Thanksgiving." She continued.

Slowly, he turned in her direction, glancing at her suspiciously. "And? What are you getting at?"

"Well, we should decorate. We moved in three months ago and all we've purchased is furniture." She said, trying to prove her point.

"I know. What else do we need?" he asked as he followed her further into the store.

"Everything, Will."

He smirked as a thought entered his mind. "You know what else we need to do before then?"

"Hmm..?" A small smile started to form when she felt him behind her.

Moving her curls, so he had better access, he whispered in her ear. "Finish christening the rest of the house. I believe there are a few spots left."

Closing her eyes, she reveled in the affect his words had on her body before responding. "Well, the sooner we finish here; the sooner we can finish there."

Jumping to attention, he walks ahead of her. "Ok, so what do we need? Towels, sheets, candles, picture frames, stuff?" he asks as he grabs a cart and starts throwing random things into it. She shook her head, giggling at his determination.

Almost two hours later, they were finally paying. From where she was standing, she could see a Victoria's Secret further into the mall. Following her gaze, he glanced her way and smiled. "Go ahead. I'll go load all of this into the car and meet you there afterward. I'm actually legitimately hungry now, so we can grab lunch when you're done." He told her.

Grinning, she kissed him before rushing off. "See you in a bit."

"Lucky gal. Boyfriend willingly lets her shop while he pays and loads the car." The cashier commented.

Aware that he was grinning like a fool as he watched her go, he replied. "Nah. I'm the lucky one."

* * *

"Man, look at that ass on her. I just want to go over there and grab it." He shook his head at the guys he passed who were obviously ogling someone.

Glancing in the direction they were staring, he stopped. There she was with her back to him, beautiful dark curls falling down her back and dark skinny jeans accentuating the ass they were referring to. He snuck up behind her, reached around and caressed her cheek with the rose he'd picked up for her on his way back.

Smiling, she quickly turned and greeted him with a kiss. "There you are! I would ask what took so long, but I can take a guess." She said as she plucked the rose from his grasp and held it to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent.

"How long have you been standing here?" he asked, eyeing the bags on the ground next to her.

Confused by his serious expression, she shrugged. "Maybe five minutes? Why? What's wrong?"

"There's a group of guys behind us who have been staring at…your ass, apparently…the entire time." He informed her.

She glanced behind him and looked back at him, smiling flirtatiously. "Are you jealous?" she asked as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No." he responded as he grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her to him. "I just don't like anyone staring at you in that way. That's all."

She giggled. "Who's pouting now?" she teased. "Honey, you're the one that sleeps next to me every night. Let them stare all they want. I, and my ass, am yours." She said before kissing him with more passion than she had previously. Moving out of his embrace, she glanced at him and smiled at the change in his demeanor. "Now, didn't you say you were hungry?"

Smiling, he nodded and reached down to grab her bags. "What did you get?" he asked as he tried to look inside of one of them.

She slapped his hand. "No peeking! That's for later."

He looked up and saw the mischievous grin on her face. "Lunch. Groceries. Home." He growled as he grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Later, as they finished unloading the packages and groceries, she glanced into the trash can and saw the glass remnants of the bowl. Noticing that her movement halted, he looked over following her gaze and sighed. Placing the last perishable item in the refrigerator, he closed the door and sighed.

"Babe, I know you're upset about it, but look at all of this stuff that's now ours." He gestured to all the packages and bags that surrounded them. "The wall sconces? Ours. The bedspread you just had to have? Ours." He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "The new wall clock? Ours. The beautiful crystal vase that I will be sure to have filled with flowers all the time? Ours." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, feeling the tension leave her body. "The throw pillows and picture frames and wind chimes? All ours." She wrapped her own arms around his torso and smiled up at him. "Hell, if you want to get technical, this house? Ours." He added.

She giggled and looked around, as if searching for something. "Didn't you mention a few more spots that need christening?" she tilted her head, looking to him for confirmation and giggled more when his eyes widened in response.

"Yes. Yes, I did." He kissed her while leading her out of the kitchen. "I know just the spot for us to take care of right now."

She looked back in the direction he led and stopped moving. Shaking her head, she protested. "Oh no no no no. Not the basement."

"Why not?"

"I told you when we were looking at this place that the only way we'd buy it is if you promised to take care of the basement without me."

"And I did. What is it with you and the basement?"

"It's scary." She whined, slightly.

"No, it's not. Besides, I'll be with you and I promise to make sure you're not focusing on anything else." He said before kissing her again.

"It's too cold down there." She tried, grasping for reasons not to give in.

"Not anymore and I think we'll be turning up the temperature on our own." He grinned seductively and winked at her.

Unable to come up with an excuse he couldn't immediately shut down, she gave in and turned her body toward the door. He kissed her neck, knowing that if any doubt lingered in her mind, this was the way to overcome it. She moaned softly and let him gently push her toward the door to their basement, reaching out for the Victoria's Secret bag that sat on the counter on their way.

Growling into her neck in response, he opened the door. "Come on; let's go make the basement ours."


End file.
